1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an image processing terminal and a method for providing a service based on sensing levels of a key in a remote controller. More particularly, the present invention provides the image processing terminal performing various operations in response to pressure applied to the key in the remote controller controlling the image processing terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A set-top box is connected to a television, converts properly a video signal and a voice signal received from an external device and displays an image corresponding to the converted video and voice signal through the television.
The set-top box receives an IPTV signal, a cable TV signal, a satellite TV signal or a general signal for broadcasting, and the set-top box displays the received signal on the television.
The set-top box generally interoperates with a wired or wireless controller. A user remotely controls the set-top box with the remote controller.
Functions of the set-top box or the television are diversified as types of contents and services provided from an IPTV, a cable TV or a satellite TV have been diversified. The number of buttons or keys in the remote controller controlling the set-top box or the television has increased due to the diversification of the functions.
It is preferable to provide various contents and services to the user, but the user need to know a function of each button in the remote controller in order to fully enjoy the various contents and services provided.
It becomes difficult for the user to control the remote controller with keeping the user's eyes toward the television (blind control) because the remote controller has lots of buttons or keys. Additionally, there are many factors distracting user's view when the user controls the remote controller. For example, the user should look at the remote controller and select a relevant button whenever the user wants to properly control the remote controller.
A demand for a remote controller having few or no button has been on the rise. Since a conventional remote controller does not satisfy such demand, a system and method for controlling the remote controller having few or no button is needed while allowing the user to enjoy a variety of contents and services. With the remote controller having few or no button, the user may easily figure out how to use the remote controller and it also enables the user to perform the blind control when using the remote controller.